Gust
by liberaldust
Summary: Jack sees random flashes of a boy he doesn't know. Telling the guardians about him doesn't seem to help. At least not without the Man in the Moon suddenly choosing the said boy into a guardian.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and thank you for clicking on this story! I've always been a fan of both Rise of the Guardians and Homestuck so I decide to contribute to this fandom for once with this crossover. My English isn't so good so be ready for various grammar and spelling errors that may be scattered through the story. I'll try my best at writing this. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of them.**

* * *

"Can't catch me!"

Jack shouted at Bunny, who is currently colors of rainbow and is chasing him. He was down at the Warren again, pranking the rabbit of course. Being immortal made it so he got too much time on his hands. So he'll have to do something to kill it off. Spreading snow and ice over the globe and playing with Jamie and his friends are one thing, but he'd already done all of his work for the day and Jamie's busy with school during this time of the year. So he'll have to stick to pranking Bunny and the yetis instead.

"Come here ya bloody git!" Bunny shouted at him from behind. He's closing in, and fast!

"Let's get out of here wind!" he whispered to his invisible companion and as soon as the words left his mouth, the wind builds up around him and quickly swept him away from the Warren.

Jack flew out of the Warren's entrance with a 'whoosh' of air, laughing at the feel of his hair and his clothes getting thrown by the force of the wind. His eyes slipped to the left for a second and he swore that he could see a black haired boy right next to him. He blinked in disbelief and quickly look around for any sign of the boy again, thinking that he might be an enemy. Not seeing anyone besides himself, he rose an eyebrow and flew off to another random location.

-A few days later-

Jack landed on the top of a random tower. He had just finished spreading winter around the city and was admiring his newest work with pride. He watched the kids coming out of their homes excitedly, some trying to catch a snowflake in their mouths, some dragging along their family to see the snow, some running to the nearest park with their friends to have fun ice-skating or a snowball fight. Jack laughed and leaped off the tower, the wind catching him in mid-air and sweeping him off to the park, following the group of kids.

Jack landed on a frozen-over pond in the now snow-covered park, skating around the pond to maintain the momentum. The group of kids he was following arrived right after him and starting to build up their own snow forts and making snowballs for ammunition for upcoming battle. Jack smirked in amusement and made up a snowball of his own. After blowing some magic into it, he threw it at a random boy. The boy quickly whipped around to look at the opposing team with annoyance that instantly turned into a giggle, then a laugh as he picked up a snowball and threw it at one of the member of the other team, and the battle quickly escalated to an all out snow brawl. After a while their snow forts broke down and everyone is running while dodging and throwing snowballs that they managed to get from nowhere. Not realizing that a winter spirit was among them.

The said winter spirit ran around during the fight, using some of his magic to make more snowballs for the kids and occasionally throwing some at them too. He was having SO much fun!

"Hey you!" Jack stopped running, his head perking up to listen.

'Is that supposed to be me or one of the kids? It seems to be coming towards me but it might be the kids that was standing this way" he thought, and just as he was about to take off with a run again.

"Yeah you! Grandpa head!"

That stopped Jack dead in his tracks.

'A believer? Here?!' he thought, surprised. Jack was the only one in the fight with a 'grandpa head' so it must be him. Oh, he wouldn't have guessed to find another believer here! He gathered all of his courage with a deep breath. Putting his best 'cool face' on, he turned around.

To a snowball straight in the face…

Jack stood there shocked for a moment.

'This kid either got guts or is incredibly good at aiming. Or both' he thought and wiped the snow off of his face. He looked up again to see the same black haired boy a few days back. Jack decided to examine him now that he got a chance to.

The boy's eyes were closed due to laughing, his rectangular glasses askew on his face from the force. Jack spotted an overbite in his open mouth. The boy wore blue pajamas, the pants being a shade darker, and yellow and blue sneakers. Jack eyes the outrageously long hood that resembles a windsock connected to the shirt. He noticed a weird wavy symbol on the boy's chest, in a lighter shade of blue. Has he seen this boy before? He could feel a familiar vibe coming off of the boy. Jack thought him quietly for a moment.

"You…I remember you!" Jack said in realization. He was the boy he saw flying right next to him a few days ago! Jack quickly ran up to him, questions racking up in his head.

The boy looked up from his laughing, panic now written over his face. He looks down at himself as if he had done something wrong.

"Oh no, whoops" the boy said before vanishing, as if the sudden gust of wind had blown him out of existence.

"Wait, no! Come back! At least tell me who you are!" Jack said, arriving at the spot the boy used to be. Jack was confused. Where could he have gone? He looked around again, hoping to see the boy in the midst of kids and snowballs.

But there was no sign of the boy ever being there.

* * *

 **Aaaaand there we go! The first chapter! I bet you guys already know who 'the boy' is. Leave a comment or follow or fav this story if you like what's going on so far. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello readers and welcome back to Gust! I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a long time. But all of my writings right now are essays and homework. The rest of the story will probably have the same gap between chapters too. So thank you so much for waiting, following, and reading this story.**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Rise of the Guardians or Homestuck**

* * *

Jack was confused.

After the day the mysterious boy threw a snowball at him in the face, Jack had been seeing and hearing more and more of him.

He caught glimpses of him while flying. The boy was right next to him, his hair flying around and his eyes closed, the long blue windsock hood trailing behind in the wind like a snake following its prey. He saw the boy smile and laugh along with him when he successfully prank Bunny again before he quickly faded out of sight. His laughs were goofy and light and somehow it struck a sense of familiarity to him.

Jack tried to think back to his memory from his tooth box and couldn't recall any faces that matches the boy, his clothes were clearly too colorful for the past eras too, so maybe a little bit more into the present? He felt like he has a connection to the boy somehow but couldn't quite put a finger on it.

He was just about to fly off to the next town when he saw the northern lights weaving through the sky.

'Guess I'll have to think about this later' he thought and called on the wind, taking off to the North Pole.

-TIME SKIP-

Jack flew though an open window and into the globe room. The other guardians were all gathered at the center, talking to each other and in Sandy's case, sleeping.

"Ah Jack, you're here!" North said as Jack landed. He walked up to him with spread arms. "Late as usual but, better late than never, no?" he said while patting Jack's back.

"Uh yeah, I'm here now" Jack replied and followed North back to the group. "So what's happening this time? It's not even time for the monthly meeting yet" he asked.

"What's happening? What's happening?! The Man in the Moon is choosing a new guardian!" Bunny answered him with a shout. Strangely enough, the pooka seems to be very nervous.

"Whoa really?" Jack said, surprised. "I'm finally going to be a senior? Nice!" he pumped his fist in celebration. "Who's the lucky guy, or uh, gal then?" he quickly ask North.

"We'll have to wait and see, right Manny?" North answered, looking up to the moon shining through the window.

"I'm so excited! A new guardian! Oh, I hope they have beautiful teeth" Tooth said excitedly. Her fairies joined in with a small chatter. "Right? I can't wait!" she said back to her fairies.

"Of course" Bunny replied with a groan.

"Anyway, while we wait for Manny to finally decide. I have something to ask you guys" Jack spoke up. Suddenly remembering about the boy.

"What is it?" North asked.

"Have you ever seen…how do I say this…flashes? Like, a glimpse of someone or something that was there until you blinked"

"Flashes? You mean like when you open your tooth box?" Tooth asked.

"No, it's more like when a lightning strikes. That kind of flashes" the winter spirit explained. "I've just…been seeing flashes of someone that I don't know"

"A person? Could it be someone from your past?" North said, a hand smoothing over his beard. "What do you think Sandy?" he looked over to the Sandman. "Sandy!" he shouted and go over to wake the small man up.

"I've already thought about that" Jack walked over to a table and sat down. "But that person…more like a boy actually, he might be another spirit" he said. "And since you guys are all older than me. I'm kinda hoping that you'll know him" he finished.

"Another spirit?" said Bunny. "What's 'e look like?" he asked.

"Well he-" he got cut off by the sound of the floor shaking.

The moonlight was shining through the window and onto the floor. It rumbled and separated for a pedestal to rise, directly into the moonlight.

Jack could only watch in amazement.

'So this is how a guardian was chosen!' he thought and get down from the table. Holding his staff tightly as he joined the others in front of the pedestal, eagerness visible in his steps.

The stone on top of the pedestal shined as the moonlight got refracted through and formed a figure.

Jack's eyes widen in realization.

"That's him! That's the boy I saw!" he pointed at the figure formed by the moonlight. The other guardians instantly follow his surprise.

The figure formed was one of a boy with an overbite, wearing glasses, strange pajamas, and sneakers. He also seemed to be holding a hammer of some kind.

A title was written at the bottom of the figure.

 _John Egbert, Heir of Breath_

All of the guardians watched incredulously.

"John…Egbert? I don't remember any child with that name ever being on my list. And I remember every single one on my list!" said North after the figure disappeared and the pedestal moved back to its place.

A single envelope floated down through the same window, basked in moonlight, it landed on the spot that the pedestal had been.

Jack picked it up and open it. The others gathered around at his back, looking over his shoulders.

" _Beware The Red Miles"_ he read aloud. "That's it?" he said, flipping over to the back of the letter. "Seriously, why does he have to be all cryptic and mysterious? No offence" he put the letter back in the envelope and hand it to North.

"At least the new guardian is someone one of us knows, right Jack?" said Tooth.

"So what's the plan now? If this _John Egbert_ kid only appear in one 'o Frostbite's _flashes_ then 'ow are we suppose to get 'im?" said Bunny in annoyance. "We can't just sack 'im like when Frostbite was chosen if 'e appears randomly an' goes away in a blink 'o an eye"

"Actually, I'm right here" said a new voice coming from the globe.

The guardians instantly whipped around in that direction to see the boy laying on the globe, one hand under his chin and the other waving at the guardians.

"Hi"

* * *

 **So that's another chapter done. Sorry that it's so short even when it took me this long to get it out. Thank you for checking in and reading this. And again, leave comments/reviews if you have any thoughts or questions. Favorite or follow if you want to. Peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi…uh…I'm back. With a short update….yay (I'M SO SORRRYYYYY). I literally have no excuse this time.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

* * *

John laid there on the globe, both hands now under his chin. Curious blue eyes looked down at the five spirits below him with a bored expression. How long are they going to stare at him now?

"Um…Did I turn you into stone or something? I'm pretty sure that's not my power," he said to the guardians. That seems to snap them out of their daze.

"Wh-uh, what?! How did ya get up there?!" Bunny shouted, his face showing clear surprise.

"Oh! Oh! Ohh!" Tooth quickly flew up to John, her hands immediately in his mouth and pushing him up into a sitting position. "An overbite! Ahh, I haven't seen one this cute over ages! Parents seems to just force their kids to get braces nowadays, not that I don't mind straight beautiful teeth but-UAAGHH!" she screamed and let go as John suddenly licked her fingers, quickly wiping them off on her thighs and flew back to give him space.

"I don't appreciate having your hands or anyone's hands in my mouth thank you very much," John said wiping his mouth with the back of his right hand and standing up.

"Sorry, can't help it," she apologized, now joined by her fairies who are all flitting around John excitedly.

"That happens a lot," Jack said from below, a smile now on his face.

"No kidding. Sad that my overbite can't compare to your white and glitter like freshly fallen snow of yours though," John replied with a shrug. He walked in circles on the top of the globe nonchalantly and slipped off with a light "Whoops." His long blue hood trailing down with him.

"John!" the guardians immediately rushed to the edge. Tooth flying down after him and Jack jumping up to fly down and help catch him…only to be lifted up and hung in the air.

"What? Wind, no! We have to save John!" Jack struggled against the wind's grip, not aware of the muffled laughter on top of him or the pair of hands that was holding his hood up.

"Pffffffft, hahahahahahahahahahahahahha! Oh, that's gold right there!" exclaimed Bunny from his spot next to North. Sandy also seemed to be laughing too.

"I don't think that is the wind holding you up, Jack," said North, smiling and trying not to laugh like the other two. "It seems that we have another prankster with us."

"What?" Jack looked up. "Oh, come on. Not funny," he instantly when he saw John biting his bottom lip to keep himself from laughing above him.

"Guys, I can't find.." Tooth said as she came back up, only to find the missing boy safe.

"Sorry sorry…" said the boy as he lowered Jack back to the ground. "Saw an opportunity you know?" he gave the winter spirit a wide smile and a shrug.

"Yeah, yeah, anyway, you want to introduce yourself or something? We kinda don't know who you are the moment," Jack replied, "Well, except that your name is John Egbert and you're the Heir of Breath and stuff," he added.

"Oh…Right," John said and flew over to the center of the room to look at the decorations, seemingly distracted and not caring about the guardians at all.

"Uhh, kid? We asked ya a question. Where's the answer?" said Bunny after almost a minute of waiting.

"Huh?" said John with an innocent tone. "You don't know me?" The easter bunny groaned at this.

"That would not be reasonable, no? We just met you today," North answered. His hands on his hips.

"I thought Manny would've already filled you guys in. Since I'm like _the Heir_ after all? I don't really care but the title isn't very common. Ever thought about that?" said John as he flew on his back in slow circles above the five spirits. "And with the fact that he called me, something important is happening and you guys will probably need my help," he concluded and lowered down to the floor.

"Listen, we don' know who ya are, where ya came from, or how ya got up there on the globe without any o' us noticin', but ya ain't answerin' any o' our questions. So we gonna do this the hard way or ya can start talkin'," said Bunny, walking up to John and hands twitching for the boomerangs on his back.

"Woah woah woah," said Jack, darting in between the two, "No fighting. You wanna scare him off or something?" he defended.

"No, it's fine Jack. Really," said John, pushing the winter spirit aside. "It's my fault. I understand…I'll talk," he said solemnly, "Only if you can catch me!" he suddenly shouted with a smile. A big gust of wind suddenly swept into the room and took him out through the window.

"What?!" said the guardians in the same time. Tooth flitting up after him and Jack jumping up.

Only to dropped to the ground.

"Huh? Wind? Wind!" said Jack in surprise, jumping up and trying again. "UUGHH!, why can't I _fly_?!" he said in frustration.

"We have to spread out. Sandy!, you take the sky with Tooth. Bunny! Jack! Come with me!" ordered North, already walking to the sleigh. Sandy floated up in his cloud of dream sand and following Tooth out.

"Ohh no, I ain't joinin' ya on that. I'm takin' my tunnel," said Bunny, tapping a foot on the ground and disappearing into the opening.

"That will just leave you and me, Jack. Quickly!" North said, beckoning Jack to follow. The winter spirit did with a slight frown.

And all of that happened. With a mysterious figure watching from the darkness.

* * *

 **So that's done.. Leave a comment if you have any guesses or suggestions for the 'mysterious figure' or if you simply want to share your thoughts about the story. Your favs and follows are what keeps me going. Thanks for reading. Bye!**


End file.
